An Unusual Traitor
by Mr Joey Bon
Summary: Raven goes a little too far when scolding Beast Boy, and when she is brought back to her senses, the changeling is gone. Hmm. Betcha dissappointed to see this announcement. Yes, i know i spelled that one word wrong. RobxStar Maybe BBxRae if it will work.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

"Oof!" Raven hit the wall hard feeling the breath get knocked out of her. She glanced up to see Cinderblock swinging an oversized fist at her head, and tried to move, but was to slow. The force of the blow sent her crashing through the wall, and she landed about eight feet away. Darkness blurred her vision and though Raven tried to move, this time she saw that something was crushing her leg. Vaguely on the edge of her consciousness she heard her friends calling her name, screaming for her. But the pain was too much, and Raven blacked out.

"Ungh…" Raven groaned as she opened her eyes. From what she could feel, her healing abilities had taken away the worst of the injury. However, she'd been hurt so gravely, that instead of healing herself completely the energy her body contained had to be diverted to sustaining herself or she would die. In short, she had to deal with a broken arm. Raven was not happy. Not now, and not when her friends entered the tower's infirmary to visit.

"Raven?" Robin asked, opening the door just a crack.

"Robin?" Raven asked in quiet voice. "What happened?" She rubbed her head.

Robin pushed open the door completely, and the other titans followed him in to stand around her temporary bed.

"You got hit by Cinderblock. He hurt you pretty badly." The Boy Wonder replied in an equally low voice.

"If you weren't… his daughter, you'd be dead by now. Your healing abilities saved your life Rae." Cyborg said, glancing at the scanners to make sure she was alright.

"Did we win?" Raven said, even though she already guessed the answer. Her friends wouldn't just leave her to die to try and arrest a criminal who they know they'd have plenty of chances to catch.

"I am afraid the block of cinder was able to escape." Starfire said gravely.

"Great." Raven put her back down on her pillow.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked tentatively. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Beast Boy." Raven replied.

"Good." Beast Boy replied, relieved.

"Now do you all mind? I'd like to get some sleep now." Raven said in an annoyed tone.

As they left, Raven reflected on the battle…

"_Ah!" Cyborg was sent flying clear through an office building, falling to the street on the other side. _

_Robin and Starfire were weaving in and out through the clutches of Cinderblock, using their size and speed to out maneuver him. Raven was crouching over Beast Boy, who had been hit by Cinderblock and was currently unconscious. The only part of him that was really hurt was his arm. There was a long gash running down it, but not too deep. Child's play for Raven. _

"_Raven!" Starfire yelled. Raven looked up just in time to see Cinderblock's fist collide with her body. She'd shoved Beast Boy out the way with her foot the moment she'd heard Starfire's warning._

"_Oof!" She smacked into the wall hard. "Ah..." She wheezed, trying to get a breath. She looked up and tried to move as the fist came for her again, sending her through the wall this time._

_She sat up in a daze, feeling a burning pain in her leg, her arm; it felt like every bone in her body was broken. A small steady trickle of blood dropped from her forehead. She could barely hear her friend screaming her name, calling out for her. Beast Boy had woken up. At that realization, she let herself give in to the overwhelming pain, and blacked out._

Raven was whipped back into reality as another knock came on the door. She narrowed her eyes as a certain green changeling appeared in the doorway.

"Go. Away." She said menacingly. Raven wasn't ready to face him yet, and she knew that talking to him now would only bring out the anger inside her. Beast Boy however, had other plans.

"Raven? You sure you're okay?"

"Get out."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, obviously confused.

"You heard me. Leave. Now. It's your fault I got hurt, because of your level of maturity you were fooling around when you got hit. Because of that I had to stop to save your sorry butt! Cinderblock hurt me, he hurt me badly." Raven saw the tears start to well up in his eyes but couldn't stop herself. She could feel it, the anger beginning to build up inside her.

"Every time somebody on the team gets hurt, it's because of you. You and your stupidity. Immaturity. Your lame jokes. Get out of this room before you get me hurt even worse." The blue hooded girl knew she'd hurt his feelings, made him feel useless. What was worse, she realized, was she was beginning to love it. Causing him pain.

"If that's how you feel…" Beast Boy backed up slowly, and bumped into the wall. He regained his senses and left. Raven sighed and put her head down on her pillow.

"_I'll apologize later. Or better yet, he'll get over it."_

A small table exploded into three pieces at it hit the wall.

"Every time I try to do something good she always hates me!" Beast Boy picked up a chair and sent it crashing to the wall. He morphed into a bear and crushed Raven's bookcase. Her room was full of magical items, but Beast Boy didn't care. It made it all the more worthwhile to smash. Her bed had already been cut in half, and there was a gaping hole in her room's ceiling. Beast Boy had brought a bag with him into her room, and had slid her mirror, the portal into nevermore inside of it. This time he was sure to approach the mirror from behind so he wasn't sucked in.

He walked out and dumped the bag into his room, not caring if her mirror broke when it landed. It didn't.

Beast Boy jogged over to their Common Room (the room with the TV and all that) to see Cyborg was already there on the Gamestation Excel.

"Yo BB, wanna play me?" Cyborg called over, holding up a spare controller.

"Sure."

The first round of their race didn't last long, with Cyborg's car somehow blasting him off the road. That wasn't allowed in the game. Beast Boy got mad, feeling the anger growing inside of him.

"Dude!" He yelled. "You can't do that!" He threw the controller down and stormed off, leaving a particularly confused Cyborg sitting in his wake. By the time the moon had risen Raven had almost fully recovered from her injuries. But Beast Boy didn't care. Not one bit. Because that night, after vandalizing Raven's room, he'd decided to steal her mirror for a reason. He was leaving the Teen Titans.

"_Dear Titans, _

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I couldn't bear to tell you this in person. I… uh… well I'm leaving the team. Forever. Don't try and come looking for me, because I'll be long gone by the time you find this. Robin thanks for being such a great leader for me and the others. Cyborg, you were my best friend, even though you always creamed me at video games. Starfire, thanks for always being there when I needed someone to talk to. And when I needed you to hide Silkie for me. And for always being so positive. I just hope this letter doesn't dampen your mood. Raven…let's just I took your advice._

_Love, _

_Beast Boy"_

=======================--------------------====================

**Beast Boy's decided to split. The story from here on out will jump between the titans and Beast Boy's new plan. Not much else to say. **


	2. Chapter 2: Misguidance

**AkumaKami64****- **Beast Boy is currently having some decision problems about his future and is trying to sort them out as you'll see in this chapter. But for the moment, to answer the question, he's a vigilante.

**starfire10535**- You'll just have to read on to find out.

**Coli Chibi**- Terra won't be present in this story

**Somewhere In Time**- I never update unless I'm already halfway done with the chapter after the new one, so updates will be coming in once a week.

Thanks for reading!

====================**______________________**===================

"What!?" Cyborg's jaw dropped in disbelief. Robin read the letter a second time.

"This doesn't make any sense." Robin muttered, examining the letter over and over again.

"Why would Beast Boy want to leave?" Starfire asked.

"What did he mean when he said he took your advice, Raven?"

Raven had been standing up, almost frozen with shock. She was glad she'd had her hood up or the others would've noticed the look of surprise and regret on her face. It was her fault Beast Boy had gone. She hadn't been ready to face him that day, and now she wasn't ready to face the fact that he had left them.

"I-I told him to leave… But I didn't mean it literally. I just meant for him to get out of the infirmary… not quit the team."

"Beast Boy always laughed off insults before… but this I guess he just couldn't take it anymore." Cyborg said slowly.

"I guess you're right." Robin said quietly.

"Beast Boy will be okay on his own." Starfire said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I hope so." Cyborg looked down at the ground.

* * *

"Aww man. I should've thought about this before I actually tried it." Beast Boy had been flying above the city, looking for some crimes to stop. So far, he'd been unsuccessful. He stopped on top of one of the larger skyscrapers, and looked down at the city below.

"_Its beautiful. The trees, the buildings, the park, the beach… the tower."_ Beast Boy stopped and felt a pang of anguish in his heart.

"_Man… I wonderful how they feel about me leaving. Cyborg's probably sad since he won't have anybody to beat at video games. Starfire is always sad to loose a friend. I remember when Cyborg left the team. She made us eat the pudding of sadness… bleh! Robin… I don't know how he feels. Something between sad and mad. Then Raven. She's probably happy to be rid of me." _For the first time since he left, Beast Boy angry. Before it was just mad, but now feelings of anger and even a little hate swirled through his mind.

Raven had been like that since they'd really got to know each other, after living in the tower for a few days. Rude. Mean. Depressing. Hat-

Beast Boy was knocked out of his train of thought by the sound of a gunshot firing below him. He morphed into a hawk and hovered above the street.

"_A bank robbery! My first vigilante case!" _

He swooped down closer, and morphed into a mouse. He peered in through the window to see a bank attendant being tied up and dragged into the back room by two masked men.

On a normal day with the titans, Beast boy might've yelled a funny joke about how they were going to be shut down, but not today. Today he was going to prove he was worth being a hero. Nobody but criminals had to get hurt. In mouse form he scrabbled along to one of their shoes. He morphed into a fly and flew up the man's pant leg.

"_Now its time for… a gorilla!" _

As he changed into a gorilla the man screamed as his pants were ripped off (he's wearing boxers, no nudity in this story), and he was thrown into the wall. Beast Boy whipped his arm to his right to disable the second crook. Within three seconds the combat was over. The citizens in the bank slowly realized that they were safe, and stood up and filed out the door in shock.

Beast Boy heard the sound of sirens in the distance as he turned to leave. Then he realized he was the last one in the bank. He glanced over at the bag of money that one of the criminals had dropped, and then took a step out the door. Then he thought about how hungry he was. He walked back in, and stared down at the bag of money.

* * *

Starfire was standing on top of Titans' Tower looking out to the sparkling sea. For about a week she'd stopped wishing her friends a wonderful day. She'd stopped talking to the others, stopping only to say short sentences before continuing on her way.

Waving her legs off of the tower, and sitting on the edge she contemplated on what Raven could have done to drive her friend away. She didn't fully understand human nature, it was still too early. Starfire was still too new.

"_Still too new..."_

"Hey Star. Didn't think you'd be up here." Starfire glanced over to see Cyborg opening the door to the top of the tower. He walked over and sat down by his alien friend.

"Many of this planet's ways are still strange to me." Starfire said as she watched the sunset.

"I don't blame you." Cyborg replied.

The pair sat there for a moment, thinking about their missing friend.

"He's out there somewhere Star." Cyborg said, gazing out at the beautiful city. "He'll be okay, right?" A single tear formed in Cyborg's human eye.

"I am positive he will be okay. Beast Boy will know what to do."

"He'll come back someday." Cyborg wiped the tear from his eye.

"I know he will." Starfire replied as she consoled her friend.

**Beep! Beep!**

The pair looked down at Starfire's ringing communicator. "Trouble" Robin's voice rang through, loud and firm.

* * *

"What is it this time?" Cyborg asked as he weaved the t-car through the streets of Jump City under the glistening moonlight.

"We're after a masked man." Robin replied from the r-cycle.

"Slade?" Starfire asked.

"We're not sure." Raven replied. "The reports said a masked man. He's robbed two banks and seven stores over the past week or so."

"Sounds like a pretty bad dude if we're just hearing about this now." Cyborg commented dryly.

"Stop here." Robin ordered. The four titans came to a stop in front of a place called 'Just Cuts'. It was a haircut place. They'd arrived just in time to see a masked man, or teenager from the size of him, stepping out through the smashed window. The boy didn't look old enough to drive, but they didn't get a good look due to the mask.

"Freeze!" Robin shouted.

"Sorry man, but your out of time and out of luck!" Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and Starfire and Raven assumed battle stances.

"Drop the cash" Robin said in a low, menacing voice.

"I'll be dropping something tonight." The boy dropped a small smoke grenade and then dropped swiftly to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, he felt two blasts of energy collide with the wall above him. The masked boy rolled over and jumped up. He turned and fled into the dark alleyway.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Robin leapt into the alleyway followed by Cyborg, when they found it branched off into two directions.

"Split up!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire flew over two buildings to see the boy emerge on the other side. She shot a star bolt at the ground in front of him, and he came skidding to a stop. The boy turned and leapt back into the alleyway to be confronted by Cyborg. He ducked as Cyborg swung his arm to punch him, and rolled past the metal man. Robin appeared out of nowhere, aiming a kick for his face, and the boy ducked just in time sending Robin sprawling into Cyborg.

"Starfire stop him!" Robin yelled.

The masked boy knew how to avoid her. He lobbed another smoke grenade, and though Starfire was sure to watch both sides of the smoke to make sure he didn't escape, when the smoke cleared there was nothing left. Or so she thought.

Mr. Mask found himself laughing at the absurdity of it. The biggest misfit of all, a royal screw-up like himself was evading the Teen Titans. And he was surviving. He was still laughing when a blue hooded girl popped out of nowhere, the one from the front of the haircut place. She materialized seemingly out of thin air, but the boy knew better. She walked through the wall using her demon powers.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said in a low voice. "Give up, you can't win."

"I'm stronger than you think, Rae." The boy laughed softly at the look of surprise on her face as he charged her. He jumped, transformed into a green balled up armadillo, and rammed into her stomach, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying back.

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven wheezed, clutching at her stomach.

"Hey, Raven." Beast Boy replied coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly, the anguish sounding clear in her voice.

"Doing what?" Beast Boy asked clearly confused.

"Stealing all this money. Becoming a criminal." Raven replied.

"I'm not a criminal; I'm chasing the guy who broke in here." Beast Boy said, surprise entering his voice. "I can't believe you'd think that I was the bad guy."

"Raven?" Beast Boy turned his head at the sound of Starfire's voice. She hadn't flown down into the alleyway yet; instead she was flying somewhere close but out of sight.

"I guess it's time for me to go. I'm not a criminal, Rae. Didn't think you thought that low of me." The pain of Beast Boy's words cut into Raven like a thousand knives piercing her heart. Once again, all she'd managed to do was widen the gap between her and her former friend. She winced as a nearby trash can caved in on itself, a result of her emotions briefly eluding her state of control.

A single tear ran down her face as she watched her green friend morph into a bird and fly away.

* * *

**Well that was it. Beast Boy basically informed Raven of him being a vigilante, but he won't be able to follow his plan forever. The next chapter will be a problem occurring with it, and him forcing to abandon his vigilante lifestyle. **


	3. Chapter 3: Stranded

**Coli Chibi**- Raven can't express intense emotions. She can express love to an extent, (she loves her friends) and happiness and other emotions like that to an extent. But intense things such as extreme anger (first seen in Nevermore) take her emotions out of control. Also this can be seen when Starfire was worrying a lot while in Raven's body in the episode _Switched. _Then, in _Fear Itself_ we see what happens when Raven is scared.

**acosta perez jose ramiro****-** Thanks for the review! Although this chapter right here is kind of jumping right into the action, and some scenes may be poorly described. I won't blame you if you stopped reading after this chapter, because I'm taking a risk in jumping into the action like this. But it's crucial that I set up for the next chapter with this one.

* * *

A green monkey leaped from roof to roof in the middle of Jump City, and any passerby could tell you he did not look happy.

"_I can't believe she thought I was a criminal! After all I've done for the team, she'd just…" _Beast Boy never finished his thought, as in the middle of a jump to the top of an office building a rather large missile shot out of the darkness below him. He twisted in the air, and morphed into a hawk to avoid the projectile. A sweeping dive took him out of the blast radius just in time.

"_What was that?!"_ He circled over the area where the missile had come from. There seemed to be a lot of hooded people down there, until he realized that they weren't people at all.

"_Sladebots!"_

He morphed into a rhino and dropped into the alleyway below, landing with a resounding crash that turned the heads of those on the streets. In the next few moments fourteen robots were thrown from the alley and were strewn in multiple pieces across the street.

"Eh… sorry about that." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and apologized to those whose paths were now blocked by the newfound debris. Initially it'd crossed his mind to clean up his mess, but he spotted a robot with jet boots streaking across the sky. As he changed to a bird to pursue the escaping creation, he realized he could spot five more of Slade's bots leaping from roof to roof in the distance.

Beast Boy then realized that he could see more and more of them, popping out of every place imaginable. Sewers, cars, alleys, buildings, and even some skydiving into the city. With horror he landed on top of a building and slowly backed up as he stared around him.

"Oh no…"

"_We're gonna need some help."_ Beast Boy put his head down in shame as he knew the risk he was taking. He then changed into a pterodactyl and flew off towards his new destination.

* * *

"Robin? Robin? Robinnnnnn!" Robin rolled out of bed to hear Starfire's voice coming from outside his door.

"Starfire? It's three in the morning! What are you doing up?"

"Trouble. Slade has unleashed his army of robots into the city. Even as we speak the Titans East are on their way to assist us." Starfire replied fretfully. As soon as she had mentioned Slade Robin had been whipped into battle mode, practically leaping into his costume and appearing at the door before Starfire had even finished her sentence.

"Let's go." Robin said in a low voice.

As the two titans appeared in the garage Robin was surprised to see Beast Boy already there, along with Cyborg. Cyborg was attaching new tires to the T-car, and fitting some sort of reflective plating onto the hood.

"Robin, Slade's back, and he's taking the city by storm. We've called in the Titans East, but they're going to take a while to get here." Cyborg said calmly.

"Basically, we're on our own for a while." The titans turned to see Raven entering the room.

"There's at least a couple hundred out there, although more like a couple thousand by now." Cyborg had to think for a moment before he finished his estimation.

"Then we'd better get started." Robin set his helmet on his cycle. "Meet back here in five minutes. Be ready by then, because we've got a city to save and a Slade to stop."

* * *

"Beast Boy…? What are you doing here?" Hot Spot looked up to see a green hawk swoop down and land in front of him.

"Dude, you gotta come help! Jump City's in big trouble and I left to go for help a few hours ago." Beast Boy spoke swiftly.

"Wait, a few hours ago? Why did it take so long to get here?" Hot Spot looked confused.

"I'll explain later. I only know where a few of the others are, so we have to hurry." Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and used his newfound talons to carry Hot Spot away.

* * *

"Titans, together." Robin picked up his helmet and sat it down on his cycle.

"This is it." Cyborg said, as he scanned his systems, and opened the door to the new and improved T-Car. The entire front hood had been replaced with reflective plating, the tires replaced with sturdier tires, able to take more than a couple laser burns before melting. It was also now possible to let four large spikes come out from the wheels, which were each able to shred a robot to bits in a moments notice.

Starfire and Raven were mostly the same, although each had done some stretches to prepare for the battle ahead.

"All defensive systems have been activated." Starfire said.

"Nothing is getting in this tower without the password." Raven said.

"Man… you sure we can win this?" Cyborg looked down at his feet as he thought about the battle to come.

Robin walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We have to try."

* * *

"Hello. Isn't this a surprise?" Hot Spot looked taken aback at the Australian accent that came from the red and black haired girl's mouth.

"Are you Argent?" Hot Spot asked slowly.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Argent replied in a curt fashion.

"Hot Spot." He replied.

"Why are you here?" Argent asked.

"Well you see…" Beast Boy started to explain.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Robin called as he mounted his cycle.

"Ready." Starfire said.

"Sure." Raven said.

"Alright y'all!" Cyborg shouted. "Let's get it on!" Cyborg revved up the engine.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled.

* * *

"So… will you four help me?"

"Why not?" Argent said.

"Okay." Hot Spot said.

"Always glad to help a friend." Red Star shook Beast Boy's hand firmly.

"Alright. Follow me, we need to hurry." Beast Boy didn't wait for their answer, knowing his three friends would follow.

* * *

It was still dark outside, that little tidbit of information didn't escape Robin's notice as he rocketed down the road and into Jump City. Upon passing the city limits, the situation changed drastically. Even after hearing all the screams of the people clearing out, none of the titans were ready for the scene they now held before them. Slade's robots were everywhere. Destruction too, was everywhere. Cars were flipped, overturned, and on fire. Fire hydrants had long since exploded, water was being sprayed about. Robin was forced to veer off the road abruptly and make his cycle jump over an overturned bus.

"Titans, stay together!" Robin ordered.

Starfire immediately began shooting her star bolts, aiming at every bot she could find. She was forced on the defensive after a second or two, as it seemed a hundred lasers were aimed at her position, so she became a flurry of purple and red, ducking and weaving and swooping to avoid getting hit.

Cyborg automatically had his car window open, wincing as lasers were deflected off the new hood of his car. He could feel the heat of the blasts trying to melt through his car, and suddenly found himself wishing he had installed the new windshield like Raven had suggested. However, he was able to use his sonic cannon by shooting out of the window. He looked up to see Starfire avoiding the lasers, trying to find an opening to take out her attackers. Cyborg shot his cannon up at a crowd of the robots, and grinned as five of the eleven were cut down.

Raven too was ducking and weaving, but with her powers she was able to create her own cover on the fly. She was obviously having the most success. Raven glanced to her right and instinctively brought an energy shield up as three shots flared out of the darkness. She sent a rock flying in the direction the lasers had come from, not bothering to check if they'd hit; there was no time. But the satisfying sound of grinding metal told her she'd scored a blow on the three robots.

Robin leaped off the R-cycle finally as he was confronted by a small crowd of fourteen robots. He had attached an explosive disc to the side of a wheel, but didn't stop to watch the ensuing explosion. He preformed a graceful back flip onto the back of a robot as two more came out of the alleyway behind them to grab him. Using his Bo Staff he whipped it around to decapitate the two robots, and brought it up and then crashing down to disable the one he was riding. Leaping off he found himself surrounded by ten or so enemies.

"Starfire, help!" Robin shouted.

The tamaranean threw three star bolts at another slade-bot, two of which hit her target to destroy it.

"_Robin?"_

She was the first to hear Robin's call and the first to try and answer it. Starfire flew towards her friend, shooting her lasers from her eye as she went. Robin was relieved to see green flashes exploding on the mob around him, and he joined in the battle again, hoping his Bo staff would be able to survive the ensuing carnage.

Cyborg had abandoned his car once it'd been driven into the first floor of a small office building. He was taking cover behind the front desk, and could see Robin was surrounded outside. When he jumped over the desktop and sprinted for the door, five robots jumped from the ceiling to try and tackle him to the ground. He rolled to his right and picked up the attendant's computer and threw it at one. Then he charged the four remaining, and disabled them with four repeated punches.

"Robin, Starfire, hang on!" Cyborg yelled as he crashed through the double doors' glass.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven brought a car crashing into five robots. She glanced over to see Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin forming a small semi-circle in the street. She started to fly over, but stopped and brought a wide energy shield up to block incoming laser fire.

"_Hang on, for just a moment longer…"_ Raven glared and used her powers to throw three cars at the surrounding enemies.

"Raven!" Cyborg called as he shot his cannon at another robot that tried to jump her from behind. She flew over to join her friends.

"We need some cover!" Robin shouted.

"I'll try… Azarath…. Metrion… Zinthos!" Raven threw her hands up and clapped them together. A small ball appeared in that spot, and expanded until it surrounded the titans creating a small dome.

"Ungh…" Starfire groaned as she landed, holding her arm.

"Starfire? Starfire!" Robin ran over and crouched by his friend, who was sitting down from exhaustion and pain.

"You've been hit…" Robin said slowly, fighting to hold back the anger in his voice.

"It is only a mere burn." Starfire tried to smile and shrug it off.

"Raven…? Can you-" Cyborg was cut off as Raven already started healing Starfire.

"Thanks." Starfire said gratefully. Raven nodded.

"This isn't working." Robin said, slamming his hand down on a rock that had been encased in the dome.

"We need a plan." Starfire said.

"Every time we take down ten, twenty more show up to take their place." Robin said.

"This would sure be a lot easier if Beast Boy were here." Cyborg said, looking down.

Raven averted her eyes, and then looked back up as Starfire stood beside her.

"Raven, we do not blame you for Beast Boy's leaving, and you should not blame yourself. He made his own choice, and it is not entirely your fault either. It is ours as well. Cyborg has argued with Beast Boy over the tofu and the waffles many times in the past. Robin has pushed Beast Boy beyond his limits too. I myself have not always been there for our friend."

Raven made a small smile, as she realized that there was some truth to what Starfire had said. In more ways than one, Starfire was the most perceptive of them all, Raven realized. She understood her friends the most and usually knew how to comfort them. Not only that, but Starfire had dealt with the problem Raven had been having for the past couple days: thinking that it was her fault alone Beast Boy had left. She'd taken away the need for Raven to voice her feelings, and for that Raven was grateful.

Robin took out his communicator. "Bumblebee, what's taking you guys so long?"

Bumblebee's face appeared on the communicator. "Sorry, we ran into a little problem!" Robin saw an explosion behind her, and was a little bit surprised to see Brother Blood's robots appear in the background.

"Gotta go, Bumblebee out!" Robin watched as their communications were severed.

"_Maybe an honorary titan can help us… but they'd be in big trouble if they showed up alone. Too many robots for one person to handle, even if they were only alone for a moment or two."_

* * *

Meanwhile… on the rooftops above a certain masked thief just happened to be thinking the exact opposite of Robin's thoughts.

"_Who knew one person could take on so many robots and live?"_

Red X was having quite the time as he leapt from building to building. He was in mid-leap when he flipped and fired two explosive Xs at his four pursuers, effectively destroying them. He jumped and grabbed a rather sharp X from his arsenal, supplied by the zinthonium from his belt.

He jumped again, this time off the building teleported onto a fire escape. He leaped down from there onto the ground. He was confronted by twelve more robots, but due to the easy makeup of his suit dispatching them with explosive firepower was child's play.

Red X glanced up to see a car launched out of the sky straight towards him, and ducked just in time to avoid being crushed. He grinned (though none could see it) as the car smashed into four robots behind him, and looked up as his potential saviors.

"Red and black hair? You meet new people every day around here." Red X smirked behind his mask as three strangers and one familiar figure stood in front of him.

* * *

**Recap. Beast Boy has gone searching for help, but doesn't how to find many of the honorary titans. Jump City is under attack. Raven finally gets over Beast Boy leaving thanks to Starfire. This chapter may seem like it's rushed into the action. But I need to introduce some characters early on for plot purposes later. I don't blame you if stopped reading this now though. I really wouldn't blame you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Deliverance

**Somewhere In Time****-** Thanks for the encouragement! Seriously, I needed that piece of advice.

**acosta perez jose ramiro****-** I actually originally intended for one honorary titan to turn him down, but what you said makes much more sense. And that plan didn't work out anyway.

Thanks for reading you two!

* * *

The sirens had finally stopped. All was quiet, save for the blasting at a dome of black energy in the distance and the steady footsteps of Slade's minions on patrol.

"Well excuse me, but not everyone walks around with normal hair all day." Argent put her hands on her hips and glared at Red X.

"Cool it, it wasn't an insult." Red X said as he got up off the ground. "Beast Boy heard you fell out with the Teen Titans. This your new team?"

"For now." Beast Boy said quietly. "Come on, we need to hurry." Beast Boy motioned for the others to follow him, and all but Red Star followed without looking back. Red Star jogged to catch up with Beast Boy.

"This Red X you speak of. Is he worthy of our trust?" Red Star asked.

"He came off as a criminal to me." Argent said, almost to herself.

"Maybe he should-" Hot Spot was cut off.

"Mind if I tag along?" They turned to see Red X striding towards them.

"This city isn't the place to be traveling alone right now. Besides, there's something I need back from Robin." Red X said smoothly.

"It'll be better for you if you some extra firepower along." Red X reminded them.

Beast Boy thought for a moment, and then turned to face the others. "I think he should come along. Just for now until we know we can fully trust him."

"Alright then." Argent agreed.

"I do not know how trustworthy he is. For now, only time will tell." Red Star said thoughtfully.

"We can take him if he tries anything." Hot Spot said confidently.

"We need to get going." Beast Boy said. The moon was still high in the sky. They had a couple hours until first light.

"If we're going to reach the others in time, we'll need to hurry." Beast Boy repeated firmly. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

Back inside the dome the titans were sitting around in a circle.

"We need to go back out there." Robin said suddenly.

"Man, do you hear all that blasting outside? If Raven drops the shield we won't stand a chance!" Cyborg said. It was true. Robin could faintly hear the lasers impacting on her energy shield, and this was when Raven was trying to muffle them. That meant there were a lot of enemies out there.

"Correct. We will be destroyed if we go out to fight now." Starfire agreed firmly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Raven asked. "I can't keep this up forever, no matter how inconvenient that is." She finished the rest of her sentence slowly, to conserve what energy she had left.

"We also have to worry about food and water." Robin said gravely. "I've been trying to call for help but we're being jammed."

"We're on our own then." Cyborg said in a low voice.

"No!" Starfire shouted. "We are not on our own. Beast Boy will come back, he has to be out there somewhere. Someone will come. I am sure of it!"

Robin looked surprised at Starfire's sudden change of tone.

"We'll wait a little while longer…" Robin said finally.

Raven winced as he said that. The strain of keeping the barrier up was obviously taking its' toll.

* * *

"Down there!" The shout came suddenly, and Robin was knocked from his train of thought.

"Umm… what was that?" Robin asked.

"Help hopeful- Argh!" Raven fell to the ground clutching her head. "I… can't… hold it…" She said between clenched teeth.

"Then we will end this now!" Starfire said in a confident voice.

"Cyborg, get ready! Raven, drop the shield." Robin ordered.

"Finally, some action!" Cyborg readied his cannon.

"Raven, you ready?" Robin asked.

Raven forced a nod and her face relaxed as the shield slowly dropped to reveal… three honorary titans, Red X, and a green T-rex decimating the crowd of robots.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Cyborg said, and then the team joined the battle.

The battle was over in minutes, and in the end four hundred robot parts lay strewn across the dilapidated street.

Beast Boy smiled in triumph as the last robot was rocketed into the air and landed with a resounding thud on the ground.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire was the first to react to his reappearance. She flew over to envelop her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey… Star. Glad to see you." He gasped.

"It is most wonderful to see you returned in one piece as well." Starfire replied.

"Yo BB! Thanks for the help." Cyborg ran over and gave his friend a high five.

Raven looked over, sucked in her breath and decided to greet him too.

"Hey… Beast Boy." Raven started, and then racked her brain for something else to say.

"Raven…" Beast Boy began.

"I'm sorry." Raven said finally. "Sorry I drove you away."

She looked up to see Beast Boy's smiling face.

"Glad to hear you say that Rae." He gave her a quick hug, and Raven was glad she'd had her hood up, or they would've seen her blush.

"So… will you come back to the team?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy paused and looked around for a moment. He looked at his friends, and looked back to the ragtag team he'd assembled. Then he made his decision.

"Sorry, Robin, but I'd like to stay on as the leader of Titans West." Beast Boy said finally.

"Titans West? We don't have a west group." Cyborg said.

"Well we do now. With your permission Robin, I'd like to start it up." Beast Boy said.

Robin thought for a moment, and thinking in the long term decided that it was for the best.

"Alright." Robin said.

"So… who are the members of this Titans West?" Red Star asked.

"I was actually going to ask you four to join." Beast Boy turned to face his four new friends.

"Well, it is better than going it alone." Argent said thoughtfully. "I'm in."

"Being part of a team would be better, for all of us." Red Star agreed.

"Sure. If they're in, I'm in." Hot Spot said.

"I'll think about it." Red X said slowly. He jumped back and teleported away.

"I never should have made that suit." Robin said suddenly. "Zinothium is too much of a powerful source, especially in the wrong hands." Robin thought for a moment and then continued.

"Beast Boy, you and your new team… is it all right if I give you your first mission?"

"Sure."

"Track down Red X, and recruit him for your team. I'd sleep better knowing that someone I can trust is watching him. If he tripped the core to that suit…" Robin didn't need to finish his sentence, as Beast Boy had fought Dr. Chang when he'd had the power of Zinothium backing him up. (Episode, X)

"Alright. Now you have your team, and your mission." Cyborg began. "How's about that tower?" He held up a wrench and wiggled it in the air.

* * *

**First and foremost, you're all wondering how this story took a dramatic turn from tragedy to this. The story isn't over yet. The next chapter will obviously be about BB's new adventure, but I'm definitely not done with the idea of him returning to the titans yet. Not sure if he will though, but we'll see when we get there. **


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings

**Somewhere In Time****-** I already knew that the spelling as Xinothium but I liked my spelling better. About the whole Titans West thing. Eh, I really didn't take that into consideration. Originally it was supposed to be Titans North, but I needed water for a part of the story. Titans East was already taken, and I never thought about what coast the original team was on. So um... on with the story?

**titanfan45****-** Thanks for reading!

**xxgabigailxx****-** Glad you liked it

**acosta perez jose ramiro****-** It took me a while to think up the team actually. I typed most of this chapter in one hour, so I think it took maybe a half an hour to a full hour to think up the team. This took place over the span of three to four days by the way.

* * *

"We finally did it." Beast Boy stood up and grinned at the marvel they had constructed. He saw the third tower, home to Titans West under the setting sun.

"Wow. Surprised we did it so quickly." Cyborg said.

"Let's head inside." Red Star said.

Upon reaching the common room the team was in awe. It was exactly the same as the original tower, but they were surprised they had been able to complete such a feat. Argent flew over to the super computer, hovered for a moment staring at the object in front of her.

"So how does this work exactly?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy started.

"Whenever there's trouble the computer will automatically alert you guys. For anything else you need, ask Hot Spot. I've taught him how to work the basics." Cyborg said.

"The basics. What about the rest?" Hot Spot asked as his face turned red from the sudden attention he was getting.

"The rest you'll have to figure out on your own." Cyborg grinned slyly. "It'll be good for the team."

"Cyborg, trouble!" Robin's voice emanated from Cyborg's arm.

"Gotta go y'all. Good luck BB, see you soon."

"See ya, Cy." Beast Boy replied as his friend walked out the door. A moment of silence followed.

"Well, it's getting late… I guess?" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Uh… wake up early for training?"

"Was that supposed to be an order?" Argent asked.

"Yeah. I'm new to this whole leader thing."

"Just think of it like back when we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. You took charge then, you can do it now." Hot Spot nodded his head firmly.

"Good night." Red Star said as he walked off towards his room.

Argent gave Beast Boy an encouraging smile and went to check out her room. Beast Boy returned to his new room, and changed into his pajamas. As he lay in bed the realization of it hit him.

"_Leader of Titans West! Beast Boy…yeah. Wait. I don't know anything about leading a team. Sure, I led us back when we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, but that was like, the heat of the moment or something. This is gonna be harder than I thought. Maybe I should call Robin for help. Starfire for encouragement? Cyborg for friendship. Raven for… wisdom? Oh well. I'll just set my alarm clock to wake me up. It worked back at the old tower."_

The next morning came swiftly for Beast Boy. He'd had a dream but couldn't quite remember what it was about. He yawned and stretched his arms, and then leaped out of bed.

"_Today's the day. Hmm… wait a minute…my alarm clock was supposed to go off! I'm late!" _Beast Boy looked frantically at the time on the table he'd had next to his bed.

"Aww man!" He opened his closet and grabbed his costume, wondering if the others had noticed his tardiness.

"…now?" Hot Spot's voice came from the common room as Beast Boy burst through the door.

"Beast Boy, you're awake." Argent thoughtfully.

"Heh-heh. Sorry I'm late." He replied sheepishly.

"We made breakfast." Red Star said, and after a moment continued. "Well, I made breakfast. They stood around and stared at the pancakes waiting for them to bubble. But that is not how pancakes are made, correct?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"It was quite fun actually." Argent said in a preoccupied tone.

"So… what now?" Hot Spot asked.

"Now, we eat." Beast Boy smiled as the sun rose behind them. He stopped, and thought for a moment. "These are tofu waffles, right?"

* * *

"So…" Cyborg stared off blandly.

"I can not take this any longer!" Starfire interrupted loudly. "Beast Boy must return!"

"I agree with Starfire. We need Beast Boy on the team." Raven said.

"I know. That's why I came up with a plan to get him back." Robin picked up a piece of paper and motioned for the three titans to join him.

"You see here…"

* * *

"Marvelous!" Starfire exclaimed as Robin finished his explanation.

"That might just work." Cyborg grinned.

"Sure." Raven said, and then thought for a moment. "But that would take a while."

"We can't be sure it'll even work at all. There's no guaranteeing they're going to get a rival just because Titans East and ourselves have. Not to mention their selection is going to be low, considering they're only a couple hundred miles north of here.

"I am sure this plan will succeed." Starfire reassured her friends. "Robin, your plans have not failed before."

"Remember when Robin got everyone captured by the Brotherhood of Evil through the communicators?" Cyborg teased.

"Hey, we still use the same system now, don't we?" Robin nudged his mechanical friend.

"Red X?" Raven asked. She didn't need to explain any more to remind Robin of what she meant. He'd created the suit in attempt to get closer to Slade but the plan had failed miserably. (See the episode, Masks.)

"We found out more about Slade in the end." Robin grinned triumphantly. In the end, both plans had worked out; just not as they expected.

"Hey, look at that." Cyborg was staring at the TV screen watching a new commercial that had come on. A man in a business suit looking down as on the screen walking along the sidewalk. He definitely wasn't having such a good day when suddenly…

"Hey you! Do you want a Maximum G-12?!" Another man popped out of nowhere and held up a blue processor chip. Cyborg started drooling at the sight of it.

"We are so upgrading the super computer with that! Lemme go grab the phone." Cyborg jumped off the couch and set out on his quest.

* * *

"Alright. So uh… combat training…" Beast Boy racked his brain for the right words to say. They were in front of the tower staring at the course that had been constructed to test their skills.

"Are you sure you know how this works?" Hot Spot asked staring at the obstacle course.

"Course I do. You just press the green button to activate the course, and the red button to deactivate it. Easy." Beast Boy replied, puffing out his chest. "Alright, so who wants to go first?"

"I will try." Red Star stepped down to the beginning of the course.

"All you need to do is make it through the floating hoops twenty feet off the ground, avoid the laser guns set up over there," Beast Boy began.

"Then a pit into nothingness opens up there," Argent said, pointing at the ground.

"When finally you dodge lasers, flying robots, AND a floor full of spikes." Hot Spot grinned.

"Do you think that last part is a little too much?" Red Star asked meekly.

"Most of us can fly, so we needed a little more pizzazz." Beast Boy replied. The three other titans aside from Red Star went up to the control box.

"The first test of the newly established Titans West." Hot Spot said quietly.

"I still find it odd that we're only a few miles north of the original team." Argent commented.

"Ready Red Star?" Beast Boy called.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time." Red Star replied. "I am no longer alone, but part of a team."

Red Star rushed forward and leaped through one of the three hoops. He grabbed onto the second one and swung himself through, and used the momentum from that swing to propel himself through the third in one fluid motion.

"Red Star's doing pretty good." Hot Spot said as he watched.

"Let's see how he does against the lasers." Beast Boy grinned and pressed a second button.

Back on the field Red Star was running forward. He stopped as five laser guns popped up from underground to bar his path.

"You will not keep me from my objective." Red Star murmured as he leaped on top of one. He wrenched the top of the turret off the stump, and sent it spinning into the second.

He then jumped, twisted in midair to avoid the lasers, and flew over to third to pump it full with a radioactive burst of zinthonium. Then he flew up in the air again and repeated the action with the remaining two laser turrets.

"Two traps down." Hot Spot said.

"Two to go." Beast Boy said.

Red Star ran along the ground, and hovered in the air as he avoided the pit of doom. The last part of the course he simply flew straight through altogether, dodging most of the enemies as he went.

"Two minutes, thirty eight seconds." Beast Boy called.

"A new record then." Red Star grinned.

"Now then, who's next?" Hot Spot raised his eyebrows.

* * *

**End of chapter 5. Oh, I think I forgot my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. **

**Anyway, some after chapter notes. If you're still wondering why they're Titans West read the first review I replied to on this page. Somewhere in Time pointed this out, so I hastily tried to remember to the night before about why I did that. Thanks to time and many other reviewers I am becoming a better writer.**

**In other words, here is some things that some people don't seem to know about Argent and Red Star. **

**Argent can use her red energy to create solid objects. For instance, in the episode "Calling All Titans" she made giant staples to plug up the dam. Notice I said can. In the same episode she made giant hands, but those disappeared after she stopped channeling her energy into them.**

**Red Star can release bursts of radioactive Xenothium. He defeated the radioactive creature in the episode "Snowblind" by doing just that. Then in the resulting explosion where he released all the energy that was building up inside him in space he gained full control over his powers. But since the only reference I'm making to the comics will be the character Ravager, I have no idea if he can actually shoot the Xenothium out of his hands in the form of a beam or something. **

**Most of you know Hot Spot can turn his body into either into fire or lava (depends on how you look at it). He can also set his arms and hands on fire, spin them around really fast, creating a kind of propeller as seen in the episode "Trust."**

**A side note… anybody remember Saico-Tek? The pink guy made of ink from Trouble in Tokyo? I'd like to see a story written about him.**


	6. Chapter 6: ?

**gutsman589****-**Thanks for reading, and for the encouragement!

**acosta perez jose ramiro****- **While this might by true, in the episode Snowblind he said that he'd learned so much about snowmobiles from all the spare time he'd had during his self imposed exile. I'm not exactly sure if he'd have the expertise to deal with other machines, although he probably would. But to avoid conflicts with the story I'm sticking to the original plan I had. But thanks for bringing that to light, I'd forgotten all about it.

**titanfan45****- **You'll be seeing the result of Robin's thinking in a few chapters. I've actually got a twist planned that brings me around to what the plot originally was before my brain decided to get all wacky on me.

* * *

"Bleh!" Hot Spot stuck his tongue out and spit on the ground again. "That was nasty."

"I dunno, it was pretty funny me to me." Beast Boy grinned as Hot Spot tried to dry himself off.

"I'd have made that jump if I'd thought to take out the lasers behind me." Hot Spot grumbled.

"You are the only one who didn't make it past the pit of doom." Argent commented. Hot Spot looked offended until he saw the good humored gleam in her eyes, and then laughed.

"I think he did well." Red Star said encouragingly. "Now then, who is up for pizza?"

Upon returning to the tower the titans gathered in the common room to eat.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. "Did we ever get the TV working yet?" He asked as he mashed the buttons repeatedly.

"We get satellite linkage tomorrow morning." Argent replied, turning her head away from the food as she did.

"Good." Red Star sat down on the couch next to Beast Boy. "In the meantime, the Gamestation arrived in the mail."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as Hot Spot set down the package next to the TV. He leaped off the couch and tore it open to reveal…

"Gamestation Excel! Whoa…" Beast Boy's eyes were shining brightly.

"Is it really that fun?" Argent asked as she walked over with a pizza in one hand.

"Definitely." Beast Boy replied.

"Guess what?" Hot Spot was holding something behind his back. Seeing Argent's eyebrow rise he whipped it out. "These controllers come in black." He was rewarded with a smile small from Argent as she gave in and sat down to play the game.

* * *

"So… how do we install this again?" Robin peered into the box that held the chip for the computer.

"I was not aware that instructions on your planet were so… complicated." Starfire struggled to find the right words to say.

"This is pointless." Raven grabbed the chip from the box and walked past the seventy-five volumes of installation instructions that came with it. She stooped down by the central core panel and felt underneath the computer for a second or two. She then got up and produced in her hand the old G-Max 10.

"There. Instructions for what we already know how to do are a waste of paper." She looked over at the instruction novels, and used her powers to throw them in the newly purchased recycle bin. Although a more adept description would be recycle tub, as Robin had made sure to get a container triple sized to hold all of his crime papers he didn't need.

"Does it work?" Starfire turned to face the computer screen.

"Only one way to find out." Cyborg walked over and sat down in the chair. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

"_If I'm going to lead this team we'd better get started." _Beast Boy thought to himself.

"I think we should get started on tracking down Red X now." Beast Boy mumbled in a preoccupied voice.

Argent turned to look at Beast Boy. "Was that an order or a suggestion?"

"We better get started on tracking down Red X." Beast Boy tried again and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Better." Argent stood up. "You're new to being in charge of your own team, and you're learning. That's good."

"Alright then. Now that we have our next objective down, how about some transportation?" Red Star glanced at each of the members of his team.

"Well, transportation would beat walking." Hot Spot scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "A motorcycle? We could always use one of those."

"You're the only who can't fly." Argent reminded him.

"Well, if you'd like to carry me…" Hot Spot grinned as Argent sent him a glare that resembled Raven's more than a bit.

"Well… anybody know how to build a car?" Beast Boy asked. The three other titans had blank looks on their faces.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy racked his brain for an idea. "How about… the T-Jet?"

"That's actually a good idea." Argent commented. "Flying by myself isn't always so interesting."

"And it definitely beats walking." Hot Spot continued.

"I agree completely." Red Star concluded. "But none of us has any idea on how to build one."

"So… T-Jet's out." Hot Spot sighed.

"We'll figure this out later. For now, let's go find Red X." Beast Boy ran up to the door, and then stopped and turned around.

"Uh… oh yeah. Titans, Go!"

* * *

**End of chapter 6 I guess. Yeah. Some of you are probably wondering about when I'll make the Ravager reference. You'll see. She's actually going to play a larger role in the story later on. Other than that, you may be wondering why this chapter is so short. Well, I actually wrote this a day or two after chapter 5, before I'd even posted chapter 5 on the site. This is because the only writing time I'll have is weekends, and my weekends are going to be a little bit tied up for the next couple weeks, up until sometime after Christmas. Does this mean the updates will cease? No. Does this mean they'll become less and less common? Yes. **


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Complete?

**Note: **The Titans' vehicle they used in the show is NOT a jet. It was a submarine (see Deep Six) and was converted into a space shuttle in the episode Transformation. Then they renamed it the T-Ship. You know, for spaceship and a ship that goes in the water? Just thought I should clear that up before anybody says anything.

**Somewhere In Time****-** Funny that you'd mention that, because keeping Argent in character was actually one of the hardest things I've had to do. I ended up having to make a lot of decisions on whether to cut some of her parts out or not.

* * *

Night descended upon the city, but this time there was no moon to provide a source of light. But for the job that a certain teenager was taking on the less light the better. The museum was pitch black, with most of the guards lying in a heap in the main lobby unconscious. The boy smiled as he quietly swooped down to land on the final guard's shoulders. She fell noiselessly to the floor and was subsequently tied up and left in the position she'd fallen in. The boy turned away from his victim and stared at what stood before him: A small red emerald, something that was said to be near impossible, or just extremely rare. Yet here it was. Said to contain the power to reiterate the anti-life equation.

The anti-life equation was mathematical proof that evil could control everything. To work, the jewel would have to be used by someone as powerful as a god. Since they apparently had other things to attend to however, the jewel was useless. But he was supposed to be getting paid big money to ditch the thing in the ocean nearby, for it to never be found. Ten thousand dollars, green paper only. All he had to do to get to his target was disarm a few alarms, teleport past some laser wires, compete in an all out fist fight in a one versus eleven battle, and then finally stealthily take out the rest of the guards.

All of this was child's play for the masked criminal, Red X. Normally he'd never take up such an offer that would compromise his freedom in the event the Teen Titans showed up; but could they really get mad at him for doing the world a favor?

Red X paced around the jewel's small confinement slowly, eyeing the box in which it was encased. There were bound to be more traps around something so destructive, or else there was no truth to the rumor at all. He took a step towards it and stopped.

"You know, if you're here to steal this too you'll be playing in the big leagues." Red X turned slyly to face his opponent lounging in the window up above.

"Well aren't you the observant one." What seemed to be a female version of the titan's nemesis, Slade, dropped down to the floor and landed gracefully.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Red X asked casually.

"Ravager, the girl who stops you." She drew two katana blades from their sheath on her back.

"Don't worry, these don't cut through skin. I had their very molecules modified to prevent that. If I'm going to be a hero, I wouldn't want somebody tragically dying from wounds I inflicted."

"How noble of you." X raised his hands swiftly and fired seven Xs in her direction. She rolled to the side, dodging them with ease.

"That was nice, they're even explosive." Ravager dusted herself off. She stared at her opponent for a moment longer, and then leaped forward suddenly. Red X stumbled to bring a sharp X up to block the blow in time. The X was attached to his glove, kind of like miniature knives to an extent.

"You're blades don't seem to be able to cut through these." Red X smirked. Ravager simply stared and pressed harder until her opponent was forced into a crouching position. Red X's eyes widened as the blades slowly began to pass through his zinthonium induced defense, and leaped backwards twice to avoid being knocked out by the blades. He backed up into the red emerald exhibit, and swiped the jewel with a hand behind his back before Ravager could notice.

"You win… for now." He jumped into the air and teleported away as Ravager realized what he was doing and lunged for the area he'd just been standing in.

"Great." She scolded herself, looking around at the destruction that had befallen the area. "Not only have I managed to let the world's only red emerald get stolen and the criminal escape, but the criminal I could've captured has evaded the original team more than once before. My first day out as an honorary titan, and I messed up." She sighed to herself and fled the museum before the cops showed up. A few minutes after she'd gone, a green dove landed in the middle of the building.

"Dude," Beast Boy asked, morphing back into human form as the other titans gathered around him, "What happened here?"

* * *

"_Power Restored. Commencing Emergency Generator Shutdown." _The stench of relief clouded the air as the four titans finally discovered how to fix the mainframe to the tower.

A certain sorceress apparently had inserted the chip before entering the password, resulting in the immediate security lock of the entire system.

"Ah…. Oops." Raven smiled sheepishly.

"Power's been restored, and the chip has been installed." Cyborg checked his scanners for confirmation.

"Friends, do you wish to join me for a walk in the park?" Starfire suggested brightly. Starfire had already found Silkie and was standing by the door.

"Sure Star, anything that doesn't involve being cooped up inside. Video games have gotten boring without-" Cyborg stopped suddenly as he realized what he was about to say. "Well yeah, they've just gotten boring." He finished his sentence in a low voice. Raven saw him falter and hustled to raise the group's spirits.

"How about that walk then?" She forced a smile. Until Robin's plan could be put into action they would have to make do without the changeling.

"Sorry, but that walk will have to wait." Robin took out his communicator and flipped it open. "Trouble."

* * *

"There are traces of nuclear residue all over this place." Red Star was kneeling down beside the emerald's previous resting place. Glass shards littered the floor around him.

"You sure this thing is safe?" Hot Spot eyed the display warily and took a step back.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure. But I guess if it was in here all this time somebody would've noticed if it wasn't." Beast Boy said as he scratched his head.

Argent thought for a moment, "Do you think it would be possible to track it down by its level of radiation?"

"In theory. Everything has a level of radiation, no matter how small. For this emerald it would be too small for most machines to detect." Red Star placed a hand on his chin and concentrated on the emerald's display. "Alright. I think I've got it."

"Let's go then, before whoever did this gets too far." Beast Boy said.

"He escaped through that window." Red Star pointed up. "We must hurry if we are to catch him; the trail is going cold fast." Red Star grabbed onto Hot Spot and flew out of the window, leading Beast Boy and Argent towards their target.

* * *

"_That should've been an easy theft. But of course somebody had to get in the way. It's been a long night, ever since meeting that Ravager girl. Just what I needed, another hero on the block. It's bad enough with the Teen Tit- great…" _Red X landed onto the next building he'd jumped for, and upon turning around his suspicions were confirmed. Behind him stood three heroes. One he'd never seen before, one he knew all too well, and the last one he'd heard of but never met. It was Hot Rod or something like that.

"So the wolves do come out at night." Red X smirked from inside the mask and readied a miniature X into the palm of his hand.

"Never took you for the jewelry type." Beast Boy growled.

"You will drop what you stole." Red Star held his fists up in a threatening manner.

"Seriously, you might want to return it." Hot Spot ignited himself in his protective barrier of fire.

"I'm more than a match for the three of you." Red X chuckled confidently.

"How would you do against four?" Red X looked up to see a giant crimson hand flying straight for his face. He rolled to the side just in time to avoid being knocked unconscious.

"My, my. You must be a good leader to have planned that maneuver." Red X said sarcastically. Before Argent could follow up with a second attack, he sent his palmed X at the flying goth, which exploded with a blinding flash. In the moment it took for Argent to regain her vision, she found herself constricted by what seemed to be an x made out of glue.

Red X glanced at Argent and smirked to himself again. _"One down, three to go." _He thought to himself. He looked back to the other three, and with amazingly fast reflexes cart wheeled out of the way of a charging rhino.

"Try again." Red X teleported onto Beast Boy's back, and prepared to use the same attack against the changeling as he did on Argent. But Beast Boy had learned from their first encounter, and morphed into a rat to escape before Red X could complete his task.

The masked criminal was flung to the side as he took a punch from Red Star and felt the breath whoosh out of him. He gasped for breath as he teleported again to avoid another blow from the Russian hero. He materialized directly above Red Star and produced an X from his palm, slapping it down like a blindfold onto his eyes.

"Here you were calling yourselves heroes," Red X began as he leaped away from Red Star, "Yet all I see are two remaining zeroes." He waved his arms in a goading manner, confident that he would emerge victorious from their encounter.

"You won't be able to touch me. Beast Boy, I think I can take him." Hot Spot stepped in front of his leader and prepped a hand behind his back to launch a speeding fireball. As he swung his arm around for the throw, Red X pitched to one side and teleported one last time as he used up the remaining zinthonium in his belt… right into the arms of a squeezing gorilla.

"Gotcha." Hot Spot grinned triumphantly.

"Mmm! Mmm!" He turned to see Argent covered in a giant x. He chuckled lightly as he made his way over to cut her loose.

"Thanks." Argent said as she fell out of her bonds.

"You might want to help Beast Boy out." Hot Spot pointed over at the changeling, who still had Red X in his arms.

"Hold still." Argent aimed and created a pair of crimson handcuffs which latched onto their adversary for a perfect fit.

"Alright. Robin said to find you and recruit you for the team because if you were to run around and trip the core for your belt thingy the city would probably end up blowing up and it'd be all our fault because we couldn't stop you." Beast Boy sucked in his breath as he finished his sentence.

"Okay. I'll join your team. But if I don't like I'm gone the first chance I get. Now will you get me out of these things?" Red X held up his hands that were encased in the handcuffs. A quick glance around told him the team had agreed to set him free. Argent held her right hand up in his direction for a moment, and he watched as his bonds dissolved right in front of him.

He walked over to the edge of the building and sighed. "So, where's this tower of yours?"

"Over there." Red Star and the rest of the titans turned to point at their tower, overlooking the bay also on an island. As they turned back, Red X was gone.

"Aww man." Beast Boy's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"He got away." Hot Spot looked around.

"Not everything went with him however…" The three turned to see Argent with the masked criminal's belt draped over her shoulder.

"Something told me to swipe this before he'd gone." She made gave them a small smile, and Hot Spot felt a fluttering feeling somewhere in his chest. He pushed it off to the edge of his mind and started talking.

"Nice. That's all I gotta say." He grinned.

"As long as we have his belt…" Beast Boy began.

"He will not be able to use the zinthonium. Mission complete, in a sense." Red Star finished.

"Let's go home." Beast Boy smiled, happy that his first mission with his new team was a success. Sort of.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7. Yeah, I researched this online: Apparently Ravager's swords cut through everything except flesh. In others words, here's a quick shout out to some great stories I've been reading.**

_Perfect Apprentice_ by Templar of Honor

_The Depth of Garfield Logan's Mind_ by Loveeo

_Leap Thru Time _by Moonstar 11

**There are more I can't remember. They'll be mentioned in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Only Faced Him Once?

**Eh you'll probably find this chapter a bit slow in the beginning. I've been stuck on the beginning for the longest time. I wasn't exactly happy with this update myself, but I couldn't think of any other way to continue the story without adding in yet another action-based chapter. My original plan just fell flat somewhere along the way. So I ended up with three choices.**

**I bend the story and have Beast Boy return to the team. Then I find a way to continue it after this happens. **

**I continue the story and don't have Beast Boy return to the team. This was my original plan. The next couple of chapters weren't supposed to be action based. This one wasn't supposed to be action based.**

**I wrap this up within the next one or two updates.**

**No, you don't get a choice. You'll see which option I ended up choosing.**

* * *

"…Was the mission a success?" Robin's enlarged face questioned Beast Boy from the computer screen.

"Well… we didn't exactly catch Red X…" Beast Boy began sheepishly. "But we did manage to swipe his belt."

"So Red X is still on the lose. But you did get his belt. I guess we could call this a success. It is better to have the belt in our custody since he could've escaped at any time." Robin nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Good job Beast Boy." Beast Boy was unable to hide the wide grin that spread over his face.

"The others are on their way to come and talk to you." Robin said again.

"Beast Boy, come look at this!" Hot Spot and Argent entered the room holding a medium sized box. Argent reached her hand into the box and pulled out a puppet sized version of herself.

"Somebody sent us these presents." Hot Spot said.

"Somebody with a lot of time on their hands." Argent said. "But these are pretty cool. I knew I had fans out there somewhere."

"I find them enjoyable as-" Red Star fell over halfway through the doorway. Realization dawned on Robin's puzzled face as he tried to remember the last time something like this occurred. As he opened to his mouth to speak the others occupying the room fainted as well.

"Beast Boy!"

"Hello Robin." A tapping sound emanated from the hallway, but Robin knew who it was before he saw him. A small puppet climbed over Red Star's limp figure and retrieved Red Star's puppet. "Your friends aren't here anymore."

"Release…. Me… immediately…" Red Star's puppet slowly said. Wooden joints weren't exactly helpful when talking. Each word was struggled to form.

"I can't do that now. But don't worry; it will all be over soon." The Puppet King laughed hysterically as Robin narrowed his eyes. The Puppet King gathered the puppets from around the room and started to leave, but stopped.

"Robin, if you want to see your friends again then you'll have to come get them from me. I'll be waiting." He laughed again and then raised his control device. Red Star's real body began to stir. It got up and walked over to the super computer, fist raised high above his head. Then he brought it crashing down and the high tech piece of equipment was no more.

* * *

"Robin. Where's BB?" Cyborg walked into the common room, followed by Starfire and Raven.

"Get the T-Ship ready to launch. We're leaving in five minutes." Robin narrowed his eyes and curled his hand into a fist. "Beast Boy's in trouble." Cyborg nodded and headed off towards the T-Ship.

"What's going on? Where is he?" Raven asked.

"The Puppet King's back." Robin replied gravely.

"Is he not in the evidence room?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think so." Robin shook his head.

"I'll go check. I'll meet you outside." Raven said.

* * *

They ended up taking off five minutes late as the T-Ship had finally run out of gas.

"Cyborg, try and establish contact with their tower again. We can't lose them, not like this." Robin ordered. He gritted his teeth and thoughts spun through his head. If they didn't make it in time, his friend could die. All because he gave him permission to start up a new team. There was no way to tell if Puppet King wanted an all out fight, or was setting a trap to enslave both teams. If the latter turned out to be true, Titans East was awaiting orders.

"Hold on a second… got it." The screen on Cyborg's arm flickered for a moment, and a partially destroyed common room was the sight that greeted him. Most of the mechanical equipment had been crushed, save for the camera that Cyborg had hacked into.

"They're just sitting there. Waiting. I can see the Puppet King and everything. It's… weird." Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the sight of their adversary.

"Are there any puppets versions of any of us?" Raven asked. Cyborg shook his head, before realizing they really couldn't see him all that well.

"Nope. Just the titans and the Puppet King." Cyborg replied.

"That is pleasing to hear. Even though it was enjoyable to be trapped in Raven's body I feel more comfortable in my own." Starfire said.

"There it is." Raven said suddenly. The tower slowly entered their sights. They looked on in anticipation and then lurched forward suddenly.

"What was that!?" Cyborg shouted as they started shaking violently.

"Friends, Argent is in pursuit!" Starfire craned her neck to see Argent following close behind shooting bolts of red energy at their ship.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Robin shouted. He threw the ship into a spiraling nose dive, pulling up at the last possible second. He glanced around for somewhere to land.

"Robin, the water! We can use that to escape from Argent!" Cyborg reminded him. The new tower was also by a city on the coast. The Boy Wonder gritted his teeth as a rock hit the ship again. He pulled the T-Ship into another dive, but this time aimed straight for the ocean. They broke through the surface of the water as multiple rocks splashed in behind them. Argent stopped, and hovered over the water. She seemed to think for a moment and then decided to stay. She raised her hands and created crimson knives, hurtling them into the water.

As a burst of crimson hurtled past Raven's window she sighed and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Robin, get me up top. I'll take care of this." He nodded as he glanced over to see if she was ready. As they broke through the surface again Raven poised herself to leap, and opened the hatch.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven brought up an energy shield to protect herself from another red burst as she glided out parallel to her opponent. Narrowing her eyes she scanned the terrain below.

* * *

Meanwhile the T-Ship landed in front of the tower. Cyborg glanced back to see Raven battling Argent.

"Starfire, fly us up to the top of the tower. We don't want him to know we're coming. After that stay out here and await orders." Robin said. Starfire grabbed onto their hands and lifted them up using her alien strength. Thankfully the door to the inside wasn't locked. If it had been, they would've had to blast it open, abandoning all stealthy pretenses.

"Cyborg, follow me." Robin stepped inside to find the inner staircase (_I know in one of the episodes you could there were stairs leading up to the roof similar to that of a fire escape, except it wasn't on the outside_) in front of him. He grabbed onto the railing and swung him down to the next flight. They jogged down about six more flights of stairs until they reached another door.

"If this tower is built anything like the old one we just have to run down this hall," Cyborg glanced at his arm's scanner again, "And make two lefts" As they ran the door to the common room slowly came into sight.

"Starfire…?" Robin whispered into his communicator, "Starfire, you there?"

"Yes, I am here. Raven may be in need of my assistance soon." Starfire noted. She looked back to see that the empathy was holding her own, but still holding back for fear of hurting Argent.

"Smash in through the common room window." Starfire nodded and leapt off the top of the tower. She flew down and turned suddenly, flying full force in through the window. The glass shattered and she lobbed three star bolts randomly into the room. As the smoke from the blasts cleared Robin and Cyborg knocked down the door.

Red Star's body jumped up and spun to face Starfire. Before she knew what was happening she was already falling out of the tower with the Russian hero holding onto her tightly. She managed to kick him in the stomach, and felt wind whoosh out of his lungs. She pushed off from his stomach, but he recovered before he hit the ground.

"Uh… Robin?" Cyborg looked around with a puzzled expression. Robin backed up from the window with a relieved expression after seeing Starfire's recovery.

"We need to find Beast Boy." Robin nodded. "Starfire and Raven can handle their fights."

"Do you really believe that?" A low voice emanated from inside the couch.

"Huh?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow and walked over. Suddenly a mouse slipped out from under a cushion. Before Cyborg could say anything the green mouse flipped over and morphed into a kangaroo, launching Cyborg through the wall and into the training room.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy turned his attention to Robin and charged in the form of a rhino. The Boy Wonder leapt back with a surprising display of skill and acrobatics. Then he stopped his retreat, and jumped onto the rhino's nose. Pushing upwards he propelled himself into a flip landing gracefully on the black couch.

"Robin, watch out!" Cyborg shouted as he emerged from the hole. Robin looked down as he heard a ripping sound, and threw himself to the side as the couch burst into flames. A second later it was all but disintegrated, with a flaming boy rising from the charred remains.

"You take BB, I can handle Hot Spot!" An ignited Hot Spot turned his attention from Robin to Cyborg hearing the shout.

"Come on, I know you're in there!" Cyborg aimed his cannon.

"They're not your friends anymore, and after they're done with you, you'll all be my friends." The Puppet King stood by the crushed super computer.

"I knew he wasn't in there, but I know where you are now!" He whipped around and shot his cannon without aiming, yet only missed by a foot or so before he was forced to return his attention to Hot Spot as a burst of flame sparked past his face.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Or I thought it was anyway. Merry Christmas to all those who read this! That reminds me, I read an awesome story, kept me glued to my seat for hours. The first chapter I kind of skimmed through to get a feel for the story, and even though I was never a fan of that kind of stories that depict the team as adults I enjoyed it a lot. AU fic.**

_The Librarian's Children_By **crosseyedbutterfly.**

**The story is substantial to say the least, it being over 200,000 words. I recommend reading the first two chapters to see if you like it. You probably will.**


End file.
